Segunda oportunidad
by LordDeath20th
Summary: No summary Yet


Naruto se encontraban en las puertas de la aldea que consideró su hogar por mucho tiempo en su interior sus emociones eran un caos sentía odio, tristeza, dolor y sobretodo rabia pero el aún tenía la esperanza de encontrar su lugar en el mundo pero lo que no sabía era que muy pronto su deseo se haría realidad después de todo lo que le sucedió.

-Flashback 3 días antes-

Después de la guerra Naruto creyó que por fin su vida sería algo mejor ya que como todos es conocido como el héroe de la guerra.

Ummm dónde estoy fue lo que dijo el Uzumaki después de que despertara en una cama del hospital no recordaba lo que le sucedió después de su batalla contra Sasuke pero por alguna razón cuando miró su mano se dio cuenta que todavía la tenía.

Qué? Pero si la perdí después de mi batalla contra Sasuke que sucedió cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente.

Naruto una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se fijó se encontró con la Godaime Hokage junto con su asistente.

Ba-chan que sucedió cuanto tiempo llevo en el hospital, mi brazo esta como que si nunca lo hubiera perdido.

Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así mocoso, llevas 2 semanas en coma por exceso de chakra tu cuerpo se apagó después de la batalla nadie sabe porque.

-Fin Flashback-

Pero ahora Naruto se encontraba en la mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki entrenando todos los jutsus, fuinjutsus, kenjutsus, y algunas técnica de espacio y tiempo, Naruto se dio cuenta por la manera de actuar de la gente no pasaría tiempo antes de que algo malo suceda.

Cuando salió a pasear por la aldea después de 3 horas de practica dejando a 100 clones practicando se encontró con Hinata Hyuga, cuando la vio se acordó de cuando ella se le declaro después de la batalla con Pain y después durante la guerra.

Decidido Naruto invito a Hinata a una cita la cual acepto después de varias citas ellos dos se hicieron pareja, todo era perfecto incluso el Uzumaki sabía que ella era el amor de su vida así que compro un anillo ya que en esta cita que tenían él iba a pedirle que sea su esposa.

Cuando llego a la mansión Hyuga antes de lo que estaba planeado Naruto se encontraba llegando hacia la habitación de Hinata cuando se dio cuenta que en la manija de la puerta se encontraba un sello de silencio.

Naruto se puso nervioso y su corazón latía con fuerza esperando lo que él estaba pensando no fuera cierto pero su mente sabía que no había duda, armándose de valor abrió la puerta y lo que vio le dejo con el corazón roto pues su "novia" estaba desnuda junto con su mejor amigo Sasuke el cual por sus cara de placer no notaban su presencia.

Sasuke y Hinata se encontraba en lo suyo cuando un instinto asesino y sed de sangre los alertó que alguien los estaba mirando, cuando se fijaron quien era se encontraron con Naruto el cual con lágrimas en los ojos en su mano se encontraba una caja la cual fue destruida cuando con la misma mano creó un rasengan.

Na…Naruto-kun yo, trato de decir la Hyuga la cual con lo que más podía intentaba cubrirse, mientras Sasuke se trataba de poner sus pantalones cuando un fuerte golpe en su estómago lo lanzo en contra la pared pero la fuerza fue enorme que la destruyó.

No Quiero que te me acerques Hyuga nunca más si te veo juro que no me contendré y te mataré junto con tu amante entendido.

P…pero yo.

 **¡ENTENDIDO!** Le repitió con la voz de Kurama mezclada con la suya.

H…hai respondió con miedo cuando de un destello desapareció de su cuarto dejando a una asustada Hinata, cuando a su habitación llegaron Hiashi y algunos guardianes Hyugas quienes sintieron la presión del chakra dentro de la habitación de Hinata.

Hinata! Que sucedió porque es el enojo de Naruto cuando la vio entendió qué es lo que sucedía, y eso le dio coraje.

Espero que sepas lo que has hecho Hinata, Naruto nunca te va a perdonar y en su misma situación yo haría lo mismo.

-Naruto vs Sasuke-

En un destello amarillo Naruto había aparecido frente a Sasuke el cual se había acabado de vestir después de recibir tremendo golpe.

Dobe espera… **Rasengan** Sasuke tuvo que esquivar un rasengan que venía a su costado, activando su sharingan intentó detenerlo pero eso hacía a Naruto a atacar con más fuerza.

Que quieres que espere Sasuke te consideré como mi hermano incluso eres el prometido de mi prima Karin y así nos pagas divirtiéndote con esa perra traidora. No es eso que un hermano haría a otro en mi opinión.

Sasuke trataba de hacer que su amigo lo escuche pero viendo que no podía más tomo su pose de lucha y se lanzó en contra el rubio cuyos ojos demostraban sus ganas de matar al pelinegro.

Naruto invocó la katana que heredó de su madre de un sello de almacenamiento en su brazo **Benihime** , mientras el Uchiha rápidamente desenvaino su Kusanagi la cual era envuelta en **Raiton** , mientras la del rubio era envuelta en **Futon**.

Con una velocidad mayor Naruto había aparecido dándole un golpe al Uchiha el cual intento esquivar y lo hizo con las justas ya que al moverse casi es partido en 2 por la katana del rubio, Sasuke sabía lo que hizo estaba mal pero lo hecho ya no se puede deshacer.

Naruto y Sasuke chocaron sus espadas de las cuales chispas salieron de ambos, luchando por el control el cual Naruto gano con su fuerza logrando herir el brazo de Sasuke el cual se sujetó intentando separarse del Uzumaki.

 _ **Mokuton: Mokuryū no jutsu**_

Dobe desde cuando puedes usar madera dijo sorprendido Sasuke al mirar como con suma habilidad Naruto invocó un dragón de madera.

 **¡Grrrraaaaaaa!**

El gran animal abrió su boca con la intención de agarrar al Uchiha pero con algo de suerte logró invocar a su Sussanno el cual lo protegió del golpe, Naruto que solo estaba empezando.

 _ **¡RANTON: ARASHI NO IKARI!**_ Los cielos de Konoha se habían nublado y una gran cantidad de rayos se formaron en la aldea **–Ahora Uchiha recibe como hombre tu castigo-** con esto dicho agua llena de rayos se dirigieron donde el Uchiha el cual invocó todo su Sussanno para cubrirse.

Naruto una vez lanzado sin importarle nada simplemente abandonó el lugar sin decir nada, mientras algunos anbus seguidos por los Konoha 11 y algunos jounin sensei se acercaron cuando vieron lo que sucedió pero no dijeron nada.

-Con Naruto-

Naruto caminaba triste hacia el complejo Namikaze, muchos de los aldeanos lo veían como antes como un monstro incluso no dejaban de susurrar cosas hirientes pero el dolor de su corazón era fuerte, pero sabía que dentro de poco sería Hokage por sus logros en la guerra y estaba deseando ese día.

-Al día siguiente-

Mucho de los aldeanos se encontraban caminando hacia el centro de la aldea donde esperaban el anuncio del siguiente Hokage.

-Ojala sea Uchiha-sama ese demonio demostró sus verdaderos colores-

¡UCHIHA-SAMA LO AMAMOS!

¡SASUKE-KUN!

ALDEANOS DE KONOHA LUEGO DE LA CAOTICA QUE FUE LA GUERRA Y HABER PERDIDO A NUESTROS SERES QUERIDOS ANTE LA AMENAZA QUE FUE UCHIHA MADARA Y SUS MINIONS. Todos los aldeanos bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto por un minuto. PERO FUE GRACIAS A DOS HEROES QUE LA CRUEL BATALLA FUE TERMINADA.

Y UNO DE ELLOS FUE ELEGIDO COMO NUESTRO HOKAGE DESPUES DE VARIAS CHARLAS CON LOS DEMAS KAGES Y EL DAYMIO DE HINO NO KUNI NUESTRO NUEVO HOKAGE UCHIHA SASUKE!

POV NARUTO.

Eh aquí después de muchas batallas dentro y fuera por fin mi sueño se hará realidad Tou-chan, Ka-chan espero ser un buen Hokage espero hacerlos sentir orgullosos de mí no pensé que por fin después de todo mi sueño se haría realidad.

NUESTRO NUEVO HOKAGE UCHIHA SASUKE!

Sa…Sasuke después de todo lo que hice por ellos, después de todo lo que eh arriesgado- Naruto se encontraba apretando sus puños en señal de rabia pero más que todo era dolor después de mostrar su potencial lo hicieron aún lado incluso prefirieron a un ex-criminal.

Al finalizar el anuncio baa-chan no Hokage-sama me regresó a mirar pero simplemente camine lejos de ahí, eh aquí al único que nunca recibió nada a cambio en toda su carrera.

Fin Naruto POV-

Naruto fue al monte Hokage donde veía la aladea en su esplendor en la noche pero en su mente estaba "Vale la pena seguir leal aún lugar que te ha traicionado tanto" en eso Naruto cierra los ojos para encontrarse en su mente donde habitaban los bijus.

Mindscape.

-Veo que ya están todos despiertos- dijo con una sonrisa al mirar a los bijus los cuales sonrieron al mirar al único humano el cual ellos respetan y ha ganado su amistad.

 **Es bueno verte de nuevo kit, siento lo de la chica Hyuga y lo de ser Hokage-** dijo Kurama al mirar las memorias de su amigo.

-No es tu culpa Kurama tal vez sea hora de buscar mi destino en el mundo, pero que es con la otra jaula pequeña-

 **-No lo sabemos nya apareció después de la batalla con el Uchiha nya-**

Naruto se dirigía a la jaula cuando escucha un sollozo dentro al ver se encuentra con Kaguya la cual para sorpresa del rubio se encontraba llorando acostada en una cama.

-Kaguya que haces en mi mente- pregunto el rubio con algo de enojo en su voz, pero al ver la forma de la diosa no era igual como era en el campo de batalla.

-Lo siento- dijo en un susurro –no era mi intensión acabar de esta manera pude ayudarte regresándote tu mano y al momento de sellarme cambie un poco el sello para ser sellada en ti- dijo con la voz suave pero sin duda se sentía la culpa en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto al verla una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y con un ligero sonrojo casi invisible susurro una cosa pero no la había escuchado.

-Ahhh?- dijo apegándose a las barras. –Dije porque eras muy cálido- esta vez lo dijo un poco más alto y más sonrojada que antes.

 **-Hahahaha gaki solo tú eres tan impredecible hasta para recibir el alago de una Diosa-** fue la burla de Gyuki.

 **-Naruto que es lo que vamos hacer ahora ya que estamos sellados en ti no pueden haber más jinchurikys y van a tratar de forzarte a recrear los bijus para sellarlos-** agrego la voz de Saiken.

-NO! La era donde los bijus eran sellados se ha acabado ustedes merecen ser libres pero no aquí ya que buscarán la manerasellarlos nuevamente- dijo algo preocupado –además voy abandonar la aldea ya que no tengo ningún motivo para permanecer leal, pero primero debemos sacar las cosas de mi clan desde dinero hasta jutsus. Pienso salir de las naciones elementales conocer nuevos lugares.

 **-Te apoyamos Naruto es lo mejor ahora que las cosas se encuentran mal, pero que va a suceder con el poder de nuestro padre le dio. No vas a dejarlo con el Uchiha verdad.**

-Hahaha sería tonto no!, no se preocupen para eso tengo esta preciosidad- dijo mientras mostraba un sello el cual la función de paralizar al enemigo y drenarle su chakra pero en este caso era el Ying del poder del Rikoudo.

Mientras tanto Naruto desaparecía ya que estaba despertando en el mundo real.

-Fuera del Midscape-

Naruto se levantó y continuo con su camino a casa, las miradas de odio o los susurros de demonio ya no le importabanahora era libre pero tenía una parada antes de irse.

-Torre Hokage-

En la torre del Hokage se encontraban los kages reunidos con la intensión de hablar varios temas de importancia entre ellos los bijus y como sellarlos nuevamente para no desequilibrar el balance de las naciones.

Toc.

Toc.

Tsunade estaba sorprendida ya que no esperaba a nadie en esta hora pero decidió abrir el despacho donde se sorprendió al ver a Naruto con una cara seria.

-Naruto que haces aquí no ves que estamos ocupados en este momento así que ven mañana- intentando cerrar la puerta pero con una mano la detuvo. –Hokage-sama vengo a firmar mi renuncia como ninja de la hoja y solicitar la salida del clan Uzumaki-Namikaze de los registros de la aldea ya que planeo irme-.

Todos estaban callados al escuchar lo que había dicho el rubio pero Tsunade estaba más que afectada ella sabía que lo habían traicionado pero no quería dejarlo ir.

-Lo siento Naruto pero no puedo hacerlo eres alguien valioso para la aldea además todos tus amigos te van a extrañar.

Instinto asesino se formó en todo el lugar mientras los ojos del Uzumaki se hacían rasgados y de color rojo. –Amigos! ¡ **AMIGOS! QUE AMIGOS TODOS ME DEJARON AUN LADO DESPUES DE LA GUERRA LA PERRA HYUGA SE REVOLCABA CON MI "HERMANO"-.** –No estoy de humor para sus bromas Hokage-sama, le pido que me de lo que le pedí y por cierto los bijus se van conmigo- con lo último se retiraba cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-A QUE TE REFIEREZ LAS BESTIAS CON COLAS CORRESPONDEN A LAS ALDEAS- grito enfurecido el Raikage ante las palabras del Uzumaki. **–ESCUCHENME BIEN USTEDES NO TIENE DERECHO SOBRE LOS BIJUS ELLOS SON LIBRES Y DECIDIERON IRSEN CONMIGO, SI QIEREN PUEDEN MARCARME COMO UN TRAIDOR NO ME INTERESA-** el Ki aumentaba haciendo sentir a los anbus los cuales fueron a ver a sus respectivos Kages junto con ninjas de la aldea.

-Dobe detente o tendré que usar la fuerza para hacerlo- activando su E.M.S de un ojo y el Rine-Sharingan del otro los demás simplemente se ponían en posición de combate.

-Naruto que te sucede este no eres tú reacciona- era el pedido de la hermana del Kazekage Temari.

 **-Ustedes pidieron que me pasara esto, no importaba que no fuera Hokage al menos mi consuelo sería mi novia y después futura esposa. No solo fui traicionado por la puta Hyuga sino que fui dejado solo después de todo lo que hice por ustedes-**

-Naruto calma….- no pudo terminar por que se escuchó un grito de dolor que provenía del Uchiha.

- **Lo siento "hermano" pero dejarte con ese poder es peligroso para todos más que todo con lo que tenías planeado la guerra hubiera empezado de nuevo.**

Ambos ojos del rubio se volvieron rojos con 6 patrones ondulados y 3 tomoes en cada lado con el número total de 9 tomoes en cada ojo conocimiento de muchas cosas vinieron a su mente incluido como viajar a través de los portales como Kaguya.

-Q…Que…me hiciste dobe no puedo usar el rinegan de mi ojo- dijo con furia ya que no pensaba que el rubio iba a quitarle su poder antes que él hubiera podido quitárselo a Naruto.

-Me lo llevo Uchiha, el poder del Yin-Yang están en mí como se debía es por eso que tengo el Rine-Sharingan eterno el cual es el mismo de Kaguya la cual esta sellada. Y hablando de eso sabías que tengo una sexy conejita en mi interior- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna desapareciendo en un destello plateado.

Muchos estaban pensando que significaba lo último eh incluso que era lo que Sasuke planeaba hacer con su rinegan. –OH MIERDA- fue el grito del heredero del clan Nara.

-Veo que llegaste a una misma conclusión Shikamaru-san- fue la monótona voz del heredero Aburame debajo de su clásico abrigo-. –Qué es Shikamaru- grito Ino al no entender nada de lo que ambos jóvenes decían entre ellos.

-Piensa Ino que fue lo que nos dijo Naruto en lo último. –Dijo por cierto tengo una sexy conejita en mi interior. Sigo sin entender lo que significa-. –Problemático Ino durante la guerra quién era la única persona con un título que significaba conejo-

Todos los presentes estaban asustados con la respuesta ya que si eso era cierto el Uzumaki tiene más poder que todos en la aldea de la hoja, demonios tenía más poder que todas las naciones juntas más los 9 bijus eran una combinación de temer.

-RAPIDO BUSQUEN AL UZUMAKI UN PODER ASI NO SE DEBE PERDER- grito el Raikage con furia a todos los demás shinobis que estaban presentes.

Naruto se encontraba en su casa antes la casa de sus padres con todos sus pergaminos incluidos los Uchiha, Senju, y algunos Hyuga ya que sus ojos le permitían usar el Byakugan.

-(Bien chicos tenemos todo es hora de irnos de aquí)- en ese instante una luz apareció de donde salió un extraño anciano el cual vestía con una túnica gris larga, que hacía juego con su gran barba, sus ojos mostraban sabiduría y experiencia de solo un hombre de su edad podría tener, en sus manos descansaba un gran palo que según los sellos que habían servían para controlar su energía.

 **-Naruto-san mi nombre es Merlín y soy un mago, vengo del otro lado del velo que cubre las naciones elementales donde los humanos usan una energía llamada magia.**

-"dime viejo para que me buscas.

Pasado unas cuantas horas Merlín le había contado todo acerca de la situación de donde venía, él estaba enojado al escuchar como trataban a la chica que era elegida por la profecía, pero también como el mundo era corrupto: como era divido por su estatus donde los pura-sangre tenían más trabajos, mejores posiciones en el gobierno, los mestizos o sangre-media tienen ciertos beneficios y solo pueden obtener ciertos puestos y sin aspirar a mucho, los nacidos de familias sin magia eran considerados como la escoria de la sociedad.

 **-"Por eso Naruto-san quiero que me ayude a cambiar ese lugar, Harribel Potter es una chica tímida, de buenas intenciones pero gracias a cierto manipulador de director su vida ha corrido constante peligro por cada año de sus estudios.**

"Está bien viejo, al igual que aquí ellos necesitan esperanza no quiero lo que aquí ha pasado pase allá.- Merlín estaba contento con la respuesta del chico, y pensaba que con la intervención del chico de la profecía de este continente la chica Potter podría tener un futuro diferente.

Con la ayuda del mago el ninja obtuvo entrenamiento en las artes mágicas por 7 años en la dimensión de bolsillo del rubio. Naruto había aprendido Legeremancia, Oclumancia, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transfiguración, Pociones, Transformación Animago (9 bijus), Herbología, Encantamientos, Astronomía, Historia de la Magia, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas (parecido a sellos), Alquimia, Estudio Muggle y muchos más.

Gracias a sus clones Naruto entrenó también en varios idiomas como: Latín, Francés, Inglés, Chino y descubrió que incluso podía hablar con varios animales desarrollando una rama conocida como Lenguaje Bestial.

Una vez listo Naruto había preparado un pergamino enorme en el cual estaba las técnicas, y sellos de su clan el cual no iba permitir que las aldeas lo usen para nada.

 **Chico estás seguro de ser una buena idea** dijo Kurama el cual estaba sentado en un pequeño árbol con una caña de pescar en sus patas frente un pequeño lago, el cual era su parte en el midscape del rubio.

No lo sé Kurama pero no podemos estar más tiempo aquí es muy doloroso quizás allá pueda rehacer mi vida.

 **Confía en él pulgoso** dijo un pequeño mono de 4 colas que bajaba del árbol con una sola mano, no queras sentir la furia de Matatabi de nuevo verdad.

Naruto solo podía reír bajo recordando cuando la gata de 2 colas golpeó a Kurama por pervertir sobre su abuelita cuando esta se bañaba en la cascada a lado de su hogar, con el tiempo los bijus habían tomado cariño a Kaguya al descubrir que era por Zetzu que en realidad actuaba de esa manera.

-Flashback Fin-

Naruto decidió usar su Hairashin hasta el oeste de Iwa donde el portal se encontraba cuando llego se dio cuenta que podía ver el otro lado del velo así que con su control sobre el viento se elevó y mirando una última vez hacia atrás voló lejos dejando de lado las naciones elementales.


End file.
